KISS
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: "No talking, KISS." Patch whispered into my thoughts. This is what might have happened if things hadn't stopped at a kiss. A one-shot of Patch and Nora's first time. Maybe a series of one shots feat our favorite couple- I was only going to do Kiss, but... *MAJOR LEMON/SMUT/FLUFF- ADULTS ONLY ALL HUMAN OOC This is my second story plz be kind & review :)


**_KISS_**

**"If you haven't guessed it already," I said, something fervent and resonating slipping into my tone, "I need you, too."**

**"Is that a yes?" he asked, pushing his fingers through my hair, fanning it out around my shoulders and searching my face intently. "Please let it be yes," he said with a gravelly edge. "Stay with me tonight. Let me hold you, even if that's all it is. Let me keep you safe."**

**"We still have a lot to talk about," I said. "Talk?" He shook his head, his eyes full of desire. **_Kiss_**, he whispered to my thoughts."**

**Patch's eyes grazed me with silent heat. My reflection swirled in them, red hair and lips aflame. I was connected to him by a force I couldn't control, a tiny thread that tethered my soul to his. With the moon at his back, shadows painted the faint hollows beneath his eyes and cheekbones, making him look breathtakingly handsome and equally diabolical. His hands steadied my face, holding me still before him. The wind tangled my hair around his wrists, twining us together. His thumbs moved across my cheekbones in a slow, intimate caress. Despite the cold, a steady burn coiled up inside me, vulnerable to his touch. His fingers traced lower, lower, leaving behind a hot, delicious ache. I closed my eyes, my joints melting. He lit me up like a flame, light and heat burning at a depth I'd never fathomed. His thumb stroked my lip, a soft, seductive tease. I gave a sharp sigh of pleasure.**

**"Kiss you now?" He asked.**

**I couldn't speak; a weak nod was my reply. His mouth, hot and daring, met mine. All play had left him, and he kissed me with his own black fire, deep and possessive, consuming my body, my soul, and laying waste to all past notions of what it meant to be kissed.**

**Our lips were in perfect sync, matching rhythm, shape and intensity. He brushed his tongue against my kiss swollen bottom lip and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my throat. Heat was building at the apex of my thighs causing wetness to pool and I couldn't help but grind myself into his thigh for friction. Patch's hands made their way down to my bottom and he scooped me up, I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist as he maneuvered us to his room without ever breaking from my lips.**

**I quickly removed my shirt when Patch set me down and he pulled me somewhat roughly back into him before peppering my neck down to my collar bone and back up with passionate kisses. Every place his lips met my skin set me on fire. My insides were churning in nervousness, desire and excitement. This was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was so intense like his hands and lips were all over me at once. There were no thoughts anymore only burning need.**

**"Nora..." Patch moaned against my ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of my throat. Our bodies were now rubbing against each other like nothing else mattered or existed in the world. We were driving each other mad with our restless hands and wondering mouths.**

**Patch cupped my face bringing it to his and kissed me deeply as we savored the feel of each others lips, tormenting each other with our tongues. His hands crept under my top and I reeled at the sensation of his hands on my back, tummy and breasts. My hands found their way to the waistband of his jeans and I began to tug at his black Henley trying to remove it from him. He had mercy on me and quickly pulled it off but not fast enough for me to not instantly miss the feel of his hands on my body. I whimpered at the loss until he silenced me with his mouth, pushing me up against his door, he lifted one of my jean-clad legs to wrap around his body and he ground into me, halting any protest in its tracks.**

**Again his lips set a blazing trail down my neck to the swell of my breasts. I felt him pull down my bra strap and the black lace demi bra cup so that my breast was now exposed to his mouth which he used to lay claim to it. I could feel him throb in a way I was sure must be painful as he sucked my left nipple into his hot moist mouth. I gasped at the feeling and arched into him bringing my breast closer to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around my hardened peak between sucking and nipping gently on it. He pulled back and blew across it making it harden even more before placing a gently kiss on my bud and ravishing my right breast with the same love and attention as he moved his hand and skilled fingers to knead and massage my breast where his mouth had been.**

**"Oh...god...Patch." I moaned half delirious. I didn't know that I could ever be that turned on just by his mouth on my breasts. I ground down shamelessly on him again. I could feel a delicious feeling in my core and the thought of him burying himself in my most sensitive part had me reaching in-between our bodies to pop the buttons on his black button-fly Levi jeans. "Searching for something?" He teased as he suckled my skin softly.**

**I arched into him again and moaned. "Yes."**

**"Uh huh, you first Angel." Patch pushed my hand away before crushing his lips to mine. He reached down and popped the button on my jeans and slid the zipper down before sliding them down my legs until I could kick them off. He knelt before me gazing at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I couldn't help but blush from the intense way he was looking at me and being so vulnerable to him in only my black lace panties and my breasts completely uncovered, at some point he had managed to unclasp my bra when I was to far gone with what his mouth was doing to notice his hand snake around to unhook it.**

**He ran his fingers up my legs starting at my ankles gliding up my calves and sweeping along my inner thigh not quite where I needed him to be. I blushed a deeper shade of red at the thought of what he might have in mind. I heard him groan. "Killer legs," before he tilted his head up so I could see the depth in his gleaming black obsidian eyes, eyes that took in everything and gave away nothing but his desire, his mouth was curved into a smile that looked dangerous and held the promise of mischief and trouble.**

**"You look good in pink, I should put you in this color more often." He smirked. My brain scrambled for an appropriate response but then I felt his first touch on my womanhood. It was just a touch, teasing, tempting and oh so soft. I licked my lips and bit down on them trying to hold back the small cry threatening to escape me. Patch's grin deepened, his curvaceous mouth making him dimple. "More?" He asked. I curled my hands into his silky raven black hair, giving a tug on the slightly long curls at the base of his neck, pulling him closer to where I needed him. "More."**

**He placed a soft kiss on the tip of my maidenhood. "You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, my mind washing blank as I melted into him. I couldn't even remember my own name. I couldn't even stop the moan that whimpered past my teeth even if my life had depended on it. Butterflies were swarming in my stomach with my anxiety and arousal. I pressed my back against the door my nerves were starting to take over. "Patch, I don't," I started but he interrupted.**

**"Nora. Hush. Close your eyes and just enjoy it." His voice was husky, dripping with lust.**

**I took several deep breaths before nodding and doing as he asked. He slipped my barely there panties off and the cool air in the room hit my most private parts making me bite down on my lip. I was now totally bare before him. My mind was screaming at me to stop, that I was exposing myself too much, I was vulnerable to him both physically and emotionally. But my body was begging me harder than my mind was pleading. I remained quiet and let Patch do what he wanted. I could trust Patch, I knew he loved with every fiber of his being. I took a deep breath and focused on enjoying him.**

**He pressed more kisses against my upper thighs, I couldn't help but watch him. He raised up and planted kisses across my tummy and down my other thigh. Sparks lit me on fire with every soft touch of his fingers as they blazed their own trail and every kiss stoked the fire. When his lips finally began to travel to the point I had been aching at since his first intimate kiss, I was trembling almost uncontrollably with arousal.**

**I cried out involuntarily when the first gentle kiss was placed on the skin left bare from my Brazilian bikini wax on first one of my nether lips and then the other. He bent his head lower and gave one long sweep with the tip of his tongue dipping between my folds before running the flat of it upward. My back arched hard and my hands gripped his hair to steady myself. I bit my lip again to the point of drawing a little blood in my feeble attempt to hold back the sounds threatening to escape.**

**"Let go Nora, I want to hear you come apart." He whispered in a gravelly voice that was sexy as hell. He put one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me wide so he could take me in. I was sure my clit must be red and swollen since I could feel it pulsing with need. When his tongue first tapped it I about flew off the bed, he placed his hand flat on my tummy to still me.**

**"Shh," He whispered soothingly. "Relax, let me take you to heaven, but you have to relax, Angel." With that he let his lips linger on my bundle of nerves until I wasn't so spring loaded and could handle more.**

**The magic he was performing with his tongue and lips should be illegal. Swirling his tongue around me teasing my clit, sweeping between my lips over and over, nipping at my engorged nerves before sucking me back in and rolling it between his lips. I was moaning and panting, not caring about what came out of my mouth, things I'd never said before that would surely come back to embarrass me later. "Fuck, Patch! Ohmigod, don't stop, please don't ever stop."**

**"God, you taste so damn good..." He murmured, as he worked his mouth against my netherlands. Suddenly I felt his finger slide in me, penetrating me, wringing a cry from me as his tongue added more pressure.**

**I arched to rotate my hips but he grabbed them again and held me flush against his mouth, running his tongue around my clit before teasing it with a twist and pull between his lips again. The sensations he fill me with were completely new to me and I let my head drop back as my eyes rolled closed. "Yes, oh god yes," I cried, gasping when he gave a swipe of his tongue between my folds before dipping it into my dripping core. He sucked and licked voraciously like I was his favorite ice cream, groaning against my over sensitive flesh shooting vibrations through my body causing me to shiver. His movements were building me up, working me into a frenzy quickly, my hands that had been raking through his hair tightened into a grip. His skilled fingers were working in perfect timing with his mouth, stroking me inside and out, it was almost too much. I knew he was using his fingers to prepare me for him so my first time wouldn't hurt so much, I didn't care about the reason all I cared about was the knot that was threatening to let go inside me. "Oh God...please!" I begged for relief, I didn't know how much more I could take.**

**I felt him smile as he continued to lap up my nectar that was running like a river from me before going back to suckle at the flesh surrounding my clitoris, sliding his tongue along my labia again as he seemed to revel in my taste. I was too far gone to be embarrassed. He blew across my engorged parts making me writhe and cry out again. It was good he didn't have neighbors.**

**My leg slid off his shoulder and he hooked my knees under his elbows and pulled me into his mouth. His thirst seemed unquenchable. He alternated between flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue to slithering his tongue with smooth licks. I grew wild and restless under him, grinding up against him unashamed. I felt him firm his tongue, bringing it to a point and sliding it along my slit and into my core moving it in and out of me with his fingers this time.**

**Somehow I pushed up into his face deeper as he sucked my clit into his mouth at the same instant he curled his fingers to stroke the spongy tissue of what had to be my G-spot. Stars exploded behind my eyes, flashes of white and black consuming everything reducing me to molten lava under him.**

**A few more flicks of his tongue he sucked my bundle of nerves in through his teeth and thrusts into my molten center against my sweet spot and sent me careening towards my orgasm. "Right there. Yes, baby. Oh god I'm so close so close. Yes! Yes! Yes! Ughhhhhh, Patch! Fuuuuuuuck!" The first wave engulfed me, I lost track of time and space. I was sure I was flooding his mouth with evidence of the intensity of it all. Wave after wave crashing over me as he continued to devour me like I was the sweetest fruit from the garden of Eden, letting me ride out every single one one, my body was shaking under his talented tongue and he drank greedily from me. My throbbing clit twitched wildly as my inner walls flexed and contracted around his tongue, prolonging my experience. Finally it started to wane and I shuddered softly under him as he slowed his assault on me down to one last gentle sweep, cleaning up any drops he had missed.**

**When it was faded, I slumped forward, my arms wrapping around Patch's head, holding him to my stomach. My breathing was labored, uneven and sweat was forming along my body. "Holy fuck," I muttered between shallow breaths. "That was... Wow."**

**"I'm glad you approve, Angel." He chuckled before rising to give me a kiss. I would have been repulsed by the thought of tasting myself on his tongue but it was actually strangely erotic.**

**I took in a few shaky deep breaths trying to calm myself for what I was about to do next. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd drop to my knees in front of anyone, but this was Patch, never in a million years would I feel for anyone the way I felt for him. What he had just done for me, I wanted to give back to him. I had no experience to draw on, I only hoped I could make it a fraction of what he had given me.**

**As he grabbed some of my long hair angling my head to deepen our kiss I ran my fingers over his chest, tracing every line of definition with my finger tips until I met the waistband of his jeans once again. "I believe I went first, now it's your turn." I slid his already unbuttoned jeans down his legs, my eyes going wide at the knowledge he was not only going commando but he was huge, bigger than I had ever anticipated and a little fear crept into me along with a powerful shot of desire that made my mouth water. He was hard and it was because of me. I had never thought the male body as beautiful, in fact I found it kind of repulsive. A woman's body was made to be a work of art, mans, not so much, but Patch was a sculptors dream. He was perfection. I licked my lips unconsciously.**

**"Nora, you don't have..." I cut him off. "I know."**

**"I know you've never, I don't expect you..." I stopped him again. "Patch, if I didn't want to try I wouldn't. I may not be the best you've ever had, I mean I won't be like..." This time it was him cutting me off.**

**"Don't even say her name." He growled before pulling me into another kiss so filled with emotion I wanted to cry. I pulled back to catch my breath and started placing a line of kisses down his neck, across his chest, along each rib tracing each of his muscles defining his six pack abs before tracing the sexy valley of the V that gave his hips definition with my tongue that lead to the place that was my goal. I felt him shiver and groan, he was liking it. I smiled.**

**My hands pushed his jeans down to his ankles and he kicked them off landing them next to mine. I ran my fingers up the backs of his legs, drawing patterns in the sensitive skin behind his knees. I started placing slow kisses up his well muscled thighs remembering how sensual that had felt to me. When I got to the top I didn't immediately take him in my mouth, I continued with my soft kisses all around where I knew he was aching to have me. When I felt I had stalled long enough I took a deep breath. Patch stopped me right before I reached him with his hands in my hair.**

**"Nora..."**

**"Patch, just let me do this." He chuckled. "Alright, do your worst."**

**"Gee...thanks." I said dryly, humor was laced behind my words. I knew what he meant, he just enjoyed teasing me. Smart ass.**

**I wrapped my small hands around his cock and gave it a light squeeze, hearing his sharp intake of breath I started stroking him up and down. He put his hand on top of mine showing me the pressure and rhythm he liked. When I had it down he removed his hand and I took over. Soon he was even harder and there was pre-cum running from the slit in the head. I licked my lips imagining the way he had used his tongue on me. Thinking that if I followed the same path I might be able to give him at least a little taste of what he'd given me. Taste. I wanted a tasted. I leaned forward and with a gentle sweep of the tip of my tongue I licked up the pre-cum. "Tease." He hissed playfully, I could tell that had gotten to him. With a smirk I swirled my tongue around just the crown of him as my hand continued to stroke his shaft. Another sound encouraged me to continue. I sucked his head in just below the ridge with my lips in a firm o before sliding him out with my teeth grazing his sensitive skin, I stopped and gave an extra little friction with them against the underside in a back and forth motion where I knew he had a bundle of nerves. "Holy fuck, shit, Nora." He gasped and his fingers were suddenly tangled in my hair.**

**"Is that good?" I didn't want to hurt him and I was unsure if he was trying to pull me back or forward.**

**"No it's not good," Embarrassment and insecurity started to wash over me, "It's fucking incredible." He finished and I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. "By all means continue, don't let me stop you." He smirked when I looked up at him through my lashes. Always the flirt.**

**With a little more confidence I sucked him into my mouth again only this time I took a little more of him before sliding him back out, continuing to use my teeth each time to graze the crown of him. Every time I took him back in I went a little farther down his impressive erection. "Fuck, Nora that feels fantastic." He groaned. On the next stroke I took him as far as I could without gagging. It wouldn't be a turn on if I threw up on him and I had heard that it was easy to gag, I didn't want that. "Relax your throat, Angel, it will help." I did what he said and took him all the way to his base on the next sweep, when he hit the back of my throat I instinctively swallowed noticing I wasn't gagging or choking. "Oh god, you don't have a gag reflex." His head fell back against the door and his eyes closed. Was that a bad thing? As if reading my mind he answered my thought. "You're every man's perfect fantasy come true." With that heady thought in mind I got busy working him over. I circled his shaft with my tongue as I bobbed up and down his length before swirling it around his head, probing his nerves underneath and tenderly licking the slit at the end then plunging him back down my throat where I'd swallow and slide my teeth along his now pulsing manhood. He tasted divine, like sweet and salty and totally Patch. I was in heaven and by the sounds he was making he was too. Soon he had a tight hold on my hair and was gently thrusting his hips into my mouth in time with my strokes. "Fuck, I'm so close Angel, you've got to stop or I'm going to cum."**

**"That's the idea." I said, going back to work on him with renewed vigor. I sucked him like he was my own personal favorite flavored lollipop, picking up my pace and intensity. I felt his rock hard cock start to pulse and his balls tightened up at the same time his grip on me did and his thrusts got a little harsher and erratic. He was coming apart under my tongue and I felt powerful, I wanted this, wanted to make him lose control. I reached my free hand up to stroke his balls, rolling and massaging them. "Nora, I'm going to cum you better pull back before I cum in your hot little mouth." He warned me, there was no way I was pulling back now, he'd had a taste of me and I wanted every drop of him I could get.**

**I had read when we were doing sex education that men have a g-spot too, it's their prostate, you don't have penetrate them to stimulate it if you touch them in just the right spot on the perineum it will have the same effect.**

**"Fuck!" He shouted. I took that que and pressed the knuckles of my index and middle finger against him and rocked them somewhat harshly against his hot spot while my other hand kneaded his balls, I tightened my mouth as much as I could and he exploded. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! That's it right there, just like that. Fuck. God that feels so damn good. Suck me baby. Yeah, just like that, keep going. God, Nora, I can't. Stop. Cumming." His cum had shot out with the intensity and pressure of a cannon, coating my mouth and throat with stream after stream of his essence. "Oh god..." He groaned as his thrusts started to slow, I was still sucking him and massaging him, but lightly now, slowing down until the last shiver ran through him and I let him slide from my mouth, brushing his head with my tongue before looking up at him and licking every last drop of him I could get as he watched.**

**"That was by far the most sexiest, thing I have ever seen, your lips wrapped around me and then your tongue licking me up. I've never came that hard. Fuck, Nora, where the hell did you learn to do that and don't lie to me I know you haven't been with anyone else." He pulled me up and into a searing kiss, sweeping my mouth with his tongue. I knew from tasting myself on him that he was tasting himself.**

**"Mmmm." He moaned and I whimpered when he pulled back before answering him.**

**"From you." I stated simply.**

**"From me?" He sounded shocked and confused.**

**"I just took what you did to me and improvised." I explained.**

**"Well, feel free to 'improvise' any time you want." He chuckled and my chest swelled with pride. I'd done it, I had him coming apart under me. It was powerful knowing in that moment he was most vulnerable, he was giving everything to me that I had given to him, leaving himself open to me, trusting me and I had made it worth it for him. Not bad for a first time.**

**I started to step back when he pulled me into his embrace again, biting my earlobe before whispering, "Don't think we're done yet, Angel."**

**I was confused. We'd both already orgasm-ed, didn't men need a...recovery time? Again he seemed to read my mine. "I'm not like most men, Angel. I could take you to heaven all night." He purred in my ear sending a delicious bolt of lightening down my stomach to my groin. How could I possibly be turned on again so soon?! I felt Patch chuckle, sending sparks down my spine as his chest rumbled against the bare skin of my breasts where he was holding me tightly against the smooth skin of his well muscled chest. Patch was easily over six feet tall, he was hard and lean and looked like the kind of guy you would find scars on from a street fight or maybe even a tattoo, he wasn't the kind of guy you bring home expecting your mom to fall in love with, no he was the kind of guy mom's changed the locks on the house for and dad's bought shot guns to keep out. He had "I'm a bad boy" written all over him, he oozed pheromones and dripped sex appeal with his every velvety word, which often had hidden meanings or sexual innuendos. His Italian skin was a perfect balance with his pitch black hair that was blacker than the blackest of midnight's, his eyes glowed and danced with promises of passion, adventure, and definitely danger. He was sin on legs and he was my fallen angel, because he fell for me.**

**I was so lost in his eyes I almost didn't notice we were moving. He guided me to his bed, carefully laying me down on his feather soft mattress, the cool feeling of his high end black silk sheets made me sigh softly with pleasure when they made contact with my feverish skin. I loved his bed. I hadn't realized I'd shut my eyes until I felt rather than saw Patch join me on the bed, the weight of him shifted around me. When I opened them he was staring down at me with a look of reverence that almost made me weep.**

**"What?" I whispered.**

**"You're so beautiful, Nora, you have no idea what a goddess you are."**

**I choked a little and swallowed hard. How had I gotten so lucky? "Patch..." He quieted me with another kiss, it was slow, gentle, sweet, he brushed his tongue against my lip asking for permission to enter which I gave happily, sighing again when I felt it glide against mine, not in a battle for dominance but with the same reverence he had been looking at me with. "Mmmm..." I moaned into his mouth which he answered with a barely audible groan. "The things you do to me, Nora Grey." I knew exactly what he meant because he did the same things to me. We drove each other crazy, but we couldn't stand to be apart.**

**I felt Patch's arms wrap around my back as he pulled me into him before his lips crashed down on mine. We kissed passionately, our tongues mating wildly with all the love, desire and hunger we'd been denying ourselves, waiting for the right moment and it had finally arrived. This kiss was different than the last. Patch's lips sought out the pleasure spots on my neck he'd been uncovering since our first kiss. He'd made it his mission to learn each one and I had no doubts he was studying and memorizing every little discovery of my body and it's responses now.**

**"I've wanted you for so long, Angel." He murmured.**

**"All those times you touched me and I pulled away, that was excruciating. It was like ripping my arm off pulling away from you. The waiting is torment. All I could think about was running my fingers over your chest, tracing the outline of your abs and that sexy V that leads straight to wear I pictured heaven lying. I thought about how it would feel to have you hold me against you, skin to skin, heart to heart, breath to breath. I imagine the way you..." Patch groaned, interrupting me. My words had started that now familiar burning in my stomach, that coil tightening and apparently it was having the same affect on him.**

**"Stop. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."**

**I raised my eyebrow at him. "What exactly am I getting myself into that I'm not fully aware of?"**

**"I'm trying to make your first time sweet, to make love to you, but when you talk like that all I want to do is fuck you into my mattress like I've imagined hundreds of times. He growled at me. When I laughed he had a look of pride at having been the one to cause it. I don't know why he's not used to that by now, he's the reason for my strongest emotions, the good and the bad.**

**I was ready to move on and since he'd already seen all there was to see of me it was time to drop a little of my shyness and see where it would get me...as if I didn't know. I sat up slightly, reclining on my elbows with my knees bent up and let my legs spread, just enough to give him a good view of what I had to offer, but not enough to be downright lewd. A girl can't be too easy, why would you buy the cow if the milk was free? I wanted him touching me with his mouth and his hands as I explored him and if I had to show a little of the treasure to get that then so be it.**

**"What a little tease you are..." He growled again, but his eyes were glued at the sight I'd laid before him.**

**"I'm not a tease. I fully intend on putting out." I gave him a flirtatious grin, letting one of my fingers graze his chest.**

**"Nora..." He breathed as he slid up my body, using his hands and tongue to build me up again even higher. He swirled his tongue around my nipple for a moment before lowering his head and sucking it into his mouth. He released it with a soft pop that made me moan deep and arch my chest upwards.**

**"Mmmm..." I mumbled, my head swirling with all the amazing sensation he was bringing forth.**

**He slithered up my body, kissing me with a heated passion that turned my body into an inferno. His tongue swept once again into my mouth. I trailed my hands up and down his spine making him shiver and moan before I buried my fingers in his raven locks, tugging the silky strands in my excitement. I needed him!**

**I was almost purring as I rubbed against him like a cat in heat. He bit my bottom lip.**

**"Slow down, Angel." I heard Patch chuckled.**

**My eyes drifted downwards to where his erection stood proud against his belly. Once again I was transfixed by his impressive size and girth. He really did have the most beautiful cock. I hadn't seen others outside of health class, but somehow I knew this was true. Patch kissed me on the nose. "See something you like?" He grinned.**

**"Very much so." I ran my tongue along my lips in the memory of how he felt and tasted in my mouth. "I need you. Now." I whined.**

**"No whining, I promise I will make it worth the wait." He slid his hand up my thighs. "Just close your eyes and feel." His fingers moved along my damp folds, finding my sweet spots with ease. "Feel that?" He whispered in a seductive voice, playing with my clit with an expert skill like a virtuoso. He hesitated for a moment and my eyes snapped open. "Do you want me to stop?" His eyes sparkled with evil mischief.**

**My head fell back in a feverish need. "No...God no...please." I pleaded urgently as I ground down into his talented fingers that were playing me like a finely tuned instrument.**

**Patch gave a small laugh and continued working over my aching lady parts, his fingers slipping between my dripping folds. I couldn't hold in the cry that escaped at the torment he was reeking on me. "Sshh, it will all be with worth it." He whispered in a hush, sensual tone. "Do you trust me?" I met his eyes and gave him a small nod, it was all I was capable of, the coil in me was threatening to snap already.**

**A slow smile curved his perfect sexy mouth upwards. He used my hips to gently move me into the middle of his generous bed and put a pillow under my hips and head. "Are you comfortable?" He asked with a devilish grin.**

**I was throbbing for him and his erection looked painfully hard, but this was so hot, the slow build up. Was all foreplay like this? I could easily get addicted to this. We might never leave the bedroom again.**

**I gave him my best naughty smile. "Very." I bent my knees up again, slightly spreading them.**

**He widened his eyes at my boldness and I had to bite back a giggle at the look of heat and lust on his face and in his eyes.**

**"Patch..." I ran my foot along his well muscled legs. A moan broke from me and I saw his jaw and belly clench. "I need to feel you inside me... all those hot little growls, the groans you make...they're so fucking sexy I want to hear them...now." My voice sounded husky with desire that was coursing through my veins.**

**He bent and kissed me, I gave his cock a few strokes with my hand. He brushed his soft, oh-so-kissable-lips along mine in a butterfly kiss, I leaned forward and brought his head to me capturing his succulent mouth in the deeper kiss I craved.**

**Patch immediately opened his mouth to the curiosity of my tongue, letting it tangle with his. When he cocked his head giving me a better angle I took advantage and ravished his mouth making him match my moan of ecstasy as we savored each others delectable tastes.**

**I pulled back to breathe and he grabbed my ankles, dragging me down the bed a bit to re-position me on the pillow bellow my hips. It lifted me into the perfect, most pleasureful position for sex the first time. He pressed his groin against mine, letting the head of his cock slip between my moist folds and slide against my throbbing clit, but never quite entering me. I groaned in frustration as Patch's eyes glittered with sinfully. He really was the devil incarnate. I knew he wanted my first time to be earth-shattering, I just wanted him to fill the void in my body before I lost my mind.**

**"Feel that?" Patch asked. How could I not? "You're so very, very wet..." His voice lowered an octave becoming rough with his own need. "That makes me so fucking hard, my cock is throbbing and begging to be inside your tight little passage." He groaned, bending my legs back so that my knees rested against my chest as he pushed the head of his cock inside me for the first time.**

**He went slow, barely entering me, then withdrawing almost all the way out before going a little deeper and pulling back again, repeating it until he was fully buried in me.**

**I cried out his name as I got the first taste of what he felt like inside of me and gave a little whimper at the sharp, momentary pain as he broke through my maiden barrier. I heard him gasp and suck in a breath as he stilled for a moment, his eyes squeezed tight holding his breath like he was committing the moment to memory. His jaw tightened. "Fuuuuuck...you feel so good." He groaned. "Fuck, you're almost too tight."**

**"Is that bad?" I immediately worried.**

**"No, God no, it's incredible, you were made for me, a perfect fit." He pulled all the way out and I whimpered my displeasure. "Hold on, Angel, I don't want this to be over before it begins." He looked like he was counting to ten, but he used the head of his cock to stroke my swollen and engorged clit, teasing both of us at the same time.**

**"Please, please. I can't take any more I need you inside of me." I pleaded.**

**He bent his head down and swirled his tongue around my nipples, first one and then the other, giving them a gentle tug. My head tipped back and I gasped. "The way you gasp and shiver beneath me... the way you scream my name when you orgasm...it's making me crazy." He panted softly, his voice dripping with pent up lust held back for too long. He had waited for me to be ready patiently, never pressuring me no matter how much he wanted it or how worked up he was.**

**"Patch." I moaned his name, planting my feet against his thighs and arching up into him, giving him a view of my hidden treasure. He placed his hand on my tummy, pushing me back down onto the pillow. He gripped his cock in his hand and led it back to my entrance, where my body was aching for him. "Fuck, the way you look and feel right now, I can smell how turned on I make you... I want to make love to you until the only thing you think, hear, feel, smell, and taste is me."**

**"You want to posses my body."**

**"No, there are a lot things I want to do to your body, possessing it isn't one of them." A bolt of lightening shot down my spine at his words and I got lost in the bottomless pit in his eyes, the windows to his soul. He entered me again and I was sucked into the feeling of him filling my body with his. It was so-sooooo good. I whimpered.**

**"Oh God..." Spilled forth from my mouth with a string of other nonsense. I was on pure sensory overload, all five of my senses sounding an alarm. I wrapped my thighs tighter around his hips, holding him as close to me as possible not wanting our connection to ever break. He started moving slowly, agonizingly slow, but soon he was picking up speed, giving me deep and powerful thrusts in a rhythm impossible to ignore, driving us higher and higher. He filled me so completely, any bigger and he wouldn't have fit. Our bodies were like two pieces of the same puzzle and now I knew what it felt like to be bonded to someone, to be so totally connected physically and emotionally. I raked my nails along his shoulders and down his back.**

**"More?" He whispered huskily.**

**I gave him a nod and a strangled yes as my body begged him for more. All coherent thought was gone, the only thing in my head was the sheer bliss, the ecstasy shooting through my veins. It was a mindless heaven. Oh-My-Fucking-God, his body made my blood sing for him. Nobody could ever match the way I felt in that moment.**

**I could feel him pulsing inside of me. He gripped my right thigh and pulled it over his shoulder while keeping the other around his waist. He drove into me with hard, rapid thrusts, angling his hips and grinding against me on the down thrust so that he was hitting my clit and g-spot in one power packed punch. I could tell he was close.**

**Unbidden my nails raked down his back, hard. Scratching at him as his muscles bunched and rippled under my hands as he pounded into me. He hissed in pleasure. His scent, unique to him, earth and mint evaded my nostrils filling my head with him. The sounds of our coupling driving the swirling in my stomach faster. It was like one of those kids toys with the knob in the middle that spun the separate colors, if you twisted it fast enough the colors would blend and swirl together in a hypnotic way.**

**Patch lifted my other leg over his other shoulder, thrusting impossibly harder. My body bucked against him, his eyes clenched shut for a moment as my inner walls clamped down on him, rippling all around him promising him my orgasm. His eyes snapped open to pierce mine. "Fuuuuck, Nora." He yelled, and with the next thrust the knot, the coil, the fire was released in a fierce storm of sensations and I screamed Patch's name loud enough to wake the entire city.**

**He bent my knees against my chest again, picking up speed and intensity. "Patch!" I arched my neck as pleasure coursed through me like lightening striking over and over. He bent his head again, continuing to fuck me as he sucked my nipple into his mouth and I came all over his cock again. His cock was throbbing and pulsing as I bucked and writhed under him, begging him to come with me.**

**With a loud groan of my name he shot the first long fierce spurt of his seed inside my womb, over and over his body flooded my womb with the warmth of his essence like a cannon firing repeatedly. "Nora..." He chanted my name in a prayer. We continued to move our bodies together in perfect symmetry, our chanting creating a symphony with our moans and groans, slowing after what seemed like an eternity and an instant all at once. I didn't want it to be over but I also felt such a sweet relief. There was no one else I would've wanted to share this experience with. A tear slid from my eye as I held him to me tightly. He nuzzled into my neck placing tender kisses. When my tear reached his lips he pulled back.**

**"Hey, hey hey. It's okay. Did I hurt you?" His eyes were filled with concern. He tried to pull out but I wouldn't let him, I didn't want to lose that feeling, not yet.**

**"No... I just..." My lips trembled and my voice caught in my throat as struggled to get the words out.**

**"I love you, Nora. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep beside you each night." He said in a gravely voice. "I want to take care of you, cherish you, and love you in a way no other man ever could. I want to spoil you- every kiss, every touch, every thought belongs to you. I'll make you happy, every day I'll make you happy. I would lay down everything I possess, even my soul for you. If that's not love I don't know what is. I saw you, and I wanted to be close to you. I wanted you to let me in. I wanted to know you in a way no one else did. I wanted you, all of you. That wanting nearly drove me mad." Patch paused, inhaling softly, as though breathing me in. "And now that I have you, the only thing that terrifies me is having to go back to that place. Having to want you all over again, with no hope of my desire ever being fulfilled. You're mine, Angel. Every last piece of you. I won't let anything change that."**

**Even as a sob escaped me at the sweetness of his words, the headiness that came from knowing this was a side of Patch that only I got to see, I had to grin. "You know, I did try to resist you. In the end you won and I couldn't be more thankful that you did. I love you and I want you to have everything you've ever wanted, including me." I kissed him on the nose, his face looking so adorably sexy with his just fucked hair, eyes dancing with happiness and body relaxed in peace and contentment, completely satiated. I could look at him in this moment forever and die happy. I committed it to memory. He had made it perfect just like he promised.**

**Patch grinned down at me once again his smile spelled trouble. With a promise. "I'm hard to resist." I felt him growing and swelling inside of me and he winked. "Round two?" I giggled and gave him a squeeze with my interior walls.**

**The trouble with Patch was that he wasn't harmless and neither were my feelings for him, being with him was like standing next to an inferno praying you don't com-bust or get burned. I'd fallen in love with the devil, but I couldn't be happier about it. Patch was right, no one else could ever love me the way he did, and no one would ever love him with the depth I felt for him.**

**One more secret smile. One more shared laugh. One more electric kiss. Finding him was like finding someone I didn't know I was searching for and never planned on letting him go... He was my fallen angel and every day I'd thank God he'd fallen for me.**


End file.
